theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ekrubmj
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Event Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:BlakeSterling.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thetvevent (Talk) 11:59, July 18, 2010 --- Thank you so much for beginning to work on this Wiki!! I registered the account with the plan on trying to incorporate it with my site: THEtvEVENT . I haven't gotten the chance to start messing with the Wiki yet, so I'm glad that you did. If you're at all interested in helping to contribute to the site--in addition to the wiki--anything from Recaps to Reviews to News Items to anything you can think of, I'd love the assistance! Feel free to send me an email, THEtvEVENT@gmail.com. I'm really excited about this show and it's nice to see that so many other people are too. Template work Added a bunch of useful templates today: Infoboxes for episodes, characters and cast; new page templates to help in creating articles; image management template to help categorize images when they are uploaded. --Ekrubmj 20:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Event Wiki I wanted to invite you both to contribute to The Event Wiki if you are interested. I have ties with NBC through another wiki I host (Heroes Wiki) and they've asked me if I was interested in running one on The Event now. They're very excited and going to promote the wiki heavily on their official site for The Event (once the basic site is finished being cleaned up). Thanks! TheEventWiki 02:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey i have a question Is there a place where fans can post theories? If so could you direct me there, real happy to be here i have worked on other wikis such as assassins creed and red dead so i am not a total newbie to this type of thing, just point me in the right direction! thanks Death by Spoon! 01:56, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately for me you and the wiki, i don't have the knowledge to make a tab, but an official page for theories is within my boundries, i will do my best! Thanks for all the help Death by Spoon! 19:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Nice! I love the idea, also made a new page for just regular all out theories, but i suppose thats obsoleat now! Cool!!! Death by Spoon! 17:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the helpful tip, a whole lot quicker than going back and forth between the javascript page and the page that code is already read on. It's working good. Is there anything specific you would like me to do? Rhowe97 21:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Check out your talk page (User_talk:Rhowe97). I left you a couple messages. --Ekrubmj 11:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Lostalmighty I'd like to helpLostalmighty 05:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Lostalmighty for all of the help that you have already done! Keep it coming, add and edit the pages. Im sure that Ekrubmj will reply soon enough. Adding the "Unanswered Questions" was brilliant, and I hope that he agrees. Rhowe97 21:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New to TheEvent WikiAnnied 20:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi - thanks for your message. I was a prolific LostPedia user and a huge fan of Lost. Hoping to fall in Love with TheEvent. Are there any blogs on this site? I cannot find Blogs to the left? I will preview the pages that you have started and see if I can add anything. thanksAnnied 20:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your warm welcome and message back. I will poke around and see if I can conribute anything meaningful. so far, I really like the show. Perhaps as new usesrs sign on we will have a more robust blog section, I find this is a great way to stimulate debate and feed the info pages. If there was just a tab it might inspire users....I think there will be alot to talk about in the coming epsidoes. Thank you for your working on this site.Annied 20:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Deconstruction You think it would be a good idea to add the deconstruction of each episode from the official site to each individual episode page? Of course they may not make a deconstruction video for every episode, and they may not even keep them posted on the site. Just an idea. --T. Montalbano 04:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :We could, but I only see them on the NBC site. They would have to on Youtube in order to pull them over and I didn't see them there. --Ekrubmj 20:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you help out this new wiki http://hawaiifiveo.wikia.com --Devync4 00:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't been watching HF0, so content-wise I won't be able to be much help. If you need help with layouts, design or other stuff like that , feel free to ask. --Ekrubmj 10:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Great wiki! Hey, first off thanks for creating a great wiki for The Event already, and I have no doubt that we will make this the number one wiki for The Event throughout the course of its run. I was just leaving a message to shout out a thanks and ask if there is a companion forum for this wiki for all of us to discuss the show and theories on or if there are plans for one in the future. Thanks, -INTE :Thanks. We appreciate the compliments. We do have theory and discussion pages. The most visible links are on each episode page in the infobox near the top. Our discussion forums are hosted on our sister site THEtvEVENT.com. Glad you came by and hope you contribute! Feel free to ask me any questions. --Ekrubmj 10:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Alive, Unknown, Deceased, and... Alive AGAIN?! You think there should be a new box color for someone who is revived (Mike Buchanan and the Avias passengers)? :Yep, I vote for "Revived". --Ekrubmj 21:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :You got my vote. -- 14:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Cast Credits in Episode info box Like on FlashForward Wiki and Lostpedia. :Originally had them there. When I was playing with the "new look" it seemed to me that a longer infobox pushed the text of the page down further and made the top of the pages look crowded--especially when the contents box is as long are ours are so far. I'm not against putting them back, but would like to hear some more feedback from others. I also had the idea of a horizontal infobox that would be across the top of the article, but ran into some trouble trying to code it. I might try using one of the navboxes like Lostpedia has across the top of the ep pages as starting point. Any other ideas? --Ekrubmj 20:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of putting the episodes in a navbox at the top like Lostpedia. --T. Montalbano 17:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Slider You didn't need much help from me :) but I've set it up so your code will work. Check out http://theevent.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Slider I've added the code that makes it go to the bottom of the page so you can see what the slider will look like. Let me know where you guys put it, I'd love to check it out 'live'. Love the images you used! Sena 19:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Main Page I'm not sure what's going on with the text, it may be a caching issue. I changed it from "check out out "new look" to "Check out the 'new look' about 30sec ago. If I come on tomorrow and it hasn't updated I'll shoot a request to community@wikia.com to see if they know something I don't. Other than that how's it going? It looks great, has anyone commented on it? Sena 05:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Update, my text change worked, so I'm thinking it's just an issue of slow caching. I'm not sure exactly how long it's taking, but if you make any text changes I would give it a while to update. I'll see if there's something on this end that can be done to speed that process up in the meantime. Cheers! Sena 15:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Badges I know I just did my first edit on this wiki, but allow me to vote for disabling badges. Over on Lostpedia, they've become a real distraction. Thanks.-- 02:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. The jury it still out on keeping them for the long term. Did you know that they can be turned off on a per user lever on the Misc tab of the user preferences page? --Ekrubmj 10:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Which is what I just did. Thanks.-- 11:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks Your welcome. 16:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Agent Collier I found her name here on http://theeventwiki.com/Angie_Collier. NBC.com has their own wiki, but it isnt as good as this one. JERICHOFAN101 19:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :The official wiki is (redacted). It's a good source of info. :) --Ekrubmj 19:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) hey thanks man. i just think its pretty good show, i hope this show won't get cancelled. i really liked when leila and sean finally reunite. :Glad you like the show and thanks for coming by and contributing. --Ekrubmj 21:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Centric Episodes, Death Dates and Cross-Referencing *We're starting to see that the episodes are becoming character centric like Lost was. You think it would be a good idea to add that to each episode and season page to show which character is centric to a specific episode? *We should add death dates to character info boxes. *I think cross-referencing would be good to add like Lostpedia or FlashForward Wiki, to add to the ends of each paragraph on a character page or any event on the timeline. - T. Montalbano 06:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Good ideas. I'll help out adding to the templates. --Ekrubmj 11:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to take so long, but the cross referencing is up and running now. Check out Template:Crossref. Also look at Template:Ep for ways to reference episode titles. Let me know if you see any bugs. --Ekrubmj 01:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Template:Ep is semi-broken Template:Ep does not show extra characters when bold is enabled. I believe }|'| }}}}} should be }| }'| }}}}}. Note: This changes the usage from to . I assume } was being disabled as it would show '1' if bold (argument 2) was '1'. 21:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think that fixed it. --Ekrubmj 22:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Items When users create a new page, there should be another option for a page outline: items. I was gonna make a page for Dempsey's stone tablet. T. Montalbano 20:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you make me a admin, i am a admin at several other wikis and i have seen every the event episode there is. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter :I'll be glad to consider making you an admin. Show me what you can do! Start making edits, do some clean-up work and so forth. A big area that needs help is episode summaries. --Ekrubmj 20:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC)